


Lunatics

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They are the both of them a little mad.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatics

**Author's Note:**

> promptword: _lunatics_
> 
> (why, yes, that _is_ also the word I used for a title)

They are the both of them a little mad, a little bit less than sane - with Ichigo, it's the drive to be the best paired with the inescapable knowledge that yes, the world and all the people he's ever cared about are going to need him to save them, and he's not going to be able to do that by staying at the level he's on now - with Renji, it's knowing he will never be the best, the strongest, the most popular guy in the Soul Society and not giving a damn (except for the part where he cares so much it hurts).

Any of their meetings is as likely to end with a fight to the near death as with a quick fuck in whatever reasonably secluded place they can find on short notice - as they themselves, their relationship does not always seem as rational or sound of mind as it might be.


End file.
